


niam prompts!!!

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam is a solo singer who's gonna start his world tour. niall is his college student boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	niam prompts!!!

liam is a solo singer who's gonna start his world tour. niall is his college student boyfriend.

It's their last night together before liam starts his world tour for a couple months. and the morning where niall goes to the airport to say goodbye


End file.
